i thought i was human
by Awesome Gin
Summary: Tsukune isn't human. His race doesn't have a name. Some call him nothing or shadow. But what is a monster that feeds of other monsters and hides as a normal human. What if they think they are human? Tsukune x Harem Rating may change


I thought I was human, R+V

**Disclaimer: I don't own R+V Anime or Manga. This Story is based off the Manga because I like the detail so *puthttttt XP* I stick my tongue out at any one who says "But that's not the way it went in the anime!" or something along those lines. I also don't like flamers that are homophobic, or have problems with harems. R+V has plenty of Harem like things going on and if I scar your innocence then how the heck did you read/ watch the Manga/ anime without the scaring of your innocence. They practically show everything but the act and the bits that are important. Also if anyone says Dude you are one sick man I will set you on fire you because I am a woman. Now that that clear and this insanely long disclaimer is here, lets get this story rolling!**

Ch1: Getting advise from the bus man.

Tsukune was raised like an average 15 year old boy. He had no siblings but one older female cousin who was like a sister and lived in the same town. He had dark brown hair with similar color eyes, average height and weight, average grades, average build and average personality. He was picked on a little by the bully with average comments and his favorite food was average. His hormones were working just like the average teen and he even thought he just plain average.

Being average meant he did not get into high school because you had to have slightly higher than average grades to do so. So his parents got mad at him like the average parents would. Until his father "received" a application to a high school that would take him, from a creepy priest/exorcist person who was walking down the street. Then they celebrated and forced him to go to this school, the Yokai Academy. This led him to his current setting of the bus stop.

Tsukune Waited at the bus stop, sitting on the wooden bench it provide mulling over his past few days, miserably. He didn't want to go to some school he had never heard of; he wanted to go to the high school his friends were at. He didn't think that was a large request but apparently his grades were to average.

"You the kid who signed up for Yokai Academy?" a vice said jumping him out his thoughts.

He looked up to see a bus with the man who had spoken inside. His hat covered his eyes but a glow could be seen escaping from under it.

"Um…yeah, that's me." he replied getting up. I'm guessing wildly here but is this the bus to the Academy?" The bus man nodded and chuckled a slightly creepy chuckle and waved him on. Tsukune sighed and got on board to a seat in the middle and looked out side. The bus driver closed the doors of the bus and started to roll. After about twenty minute of silence, he said some thing.

"Sure are brave to go there, it's a nasty place." Tsukune looked at him like he was odd. Well he was but that wasn't the point.

"Um… alright I'll take that advise… never even heard of the place before. Say, how much longer is the drive?"

"We will arrive once we exit that tunnel up ahead." Tsukune lifted himself off the seat to look out the front windshield. A tunnel was coming up about a quarter of a mile down the coast. He sat back in his seat and thought about it.

"What's so scary about it anyway? Bad bullies or something? People who just need to disappear?" he asked raising a brow but not looking at the driver. The man pause for a bit.

"…Something like that." He cracked a grin, as they entered the tunnel. He heard a little yelp of surprise as the dimension tunnel's true colors came out, and grinned looking into the review mirror at his precious cargo. His brother wanted a human at the school for some reason this year and for him to keep it a secret. Little did anyone involved in this knew that he was no human… nor monster. His kind had no name. The closest was the ghoul but that was nothing to him…. Lets see how he fares at the school of his unknown prey.

_**Hey so I made the bus driver and headmaster dude brothers because they look a lot alike. Are they actually, I have no clue.**_


End file.
